Colors
by sexy chick twist
Summary: Did you notice how emotions have colors just like how colors have emotions? This is the first year at Hogwarts for Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. And they're in for one eventful year. And it gets even more eventful whenever to Slytherins find their mates. Flames will be used by house-elves to warm up the castle and to cook your dinner and by the current day Marauders' mischeif
1. Emotions

**Colors **

If colors were to show moods, mine would be red (anger), because I was getting my stuff for my FIRST year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when dad yelled up the stairs at me to go feed the chickens, I mean c'mon! We already fed them last night- they can survive an hour or two without feed! In my eyes, I did okay, sure, I may have chucked at the mean ones, and I may have just did a poor job in mum and dad's eyes, but the chickens got food and I got back to packing – a win-win, eh? But apparently dad did not see the "win-win", but rather the thirsty hens, -and roosters- "GINNY! You forgot to water them!" he yelled up the stairs, my reply was to open my door, show my face, stick out my tongue and then to slam the door shut again.

"Ginny, dear, are you done packing?" mum's voice rang out "Almost, I just need to pack the last of my books!" I called out, after packing the dairy I got yesterday, I got up and bounced down the stairs, now feeling happy, "Hello mum is breakfast done?" I asked. "Yup, can you call in your brothers, please?" mum asked as she finished stirring the gravy for the biscuits and gravy, a personal favorite of mine.

"Sure, it smells delicious, mum" I said, before dancing away, only stopping once I reached the stairs, didn't want to be all banged up and sore once I reached Hogwarts. I quickly raced up the stairs, knocking on Percy's door, I peeked in, and saw him awake and working on some summer homework, well, actually adding some last minute touches to last minute's last minute's last minute's touches, we all knew he was going to be a prefect, and now that he is one, we are just waiting for the Head Boy badge.

He looked kinda sleepy, "Been up all night?" I asked him softly, he smiled at me, "Yeah, I just wanted this to be good." He said, all the while glaring at the pieces of parchment, which far exceeded the requirement of one, that were chalk full of words and pictures, and a whole bunch of stuff I wasn't even going to try to abuse my poor brain by even trying to read it, let alone even try to _understand_ it. "I'm sure you'll get full marks and a lot of praise from your teacher." I said encouragingly.

He looked at me flatly, "This is for Snape."

"Oh, well, ya might wanna get downstairs and eat, before all your work is ruined by drool." I smirked cheerfully at him. "I shall take your advice, all knowing sister." He said getting up and stretching, I laughed and skipped off to Ron and Harry's room, knocking on the door, I didn't peek in this time, I know how Ron is; you could hit him with a freight train going two hundred and fifty hours an hour… and he still wouldn't wake up.

So, I just walked up to Ron, and shook his shoulders, yelled his name a couple times, finally, I put Scabbers right in front of his face and then grabbed a quill, a real soft one, and slowly pulled back the covers covering his feet, and slowly pulled the quill up and down gently against the sole of his right foot – the one that is extra ticklish. He woke up giggling, then he opened his eyes and started screaming – hey, I'm rhyming!

After his life finished flashing before his eyes, he pulled Scabbers off his chest, and glared at me; I just smiled cheekily at him, and waved the quill at him. It was then that we both heard Harry laughing.

"Mum's got breakfast ready," I said now that I knew they both were awake, "Harry, I'm giving you a head start, take it." I said seriously, before smiling quickly at him, "I'm not kidding, Percy, Dad, Mum, and now you and Ron are the only one's awake, you have a once in a life time chance to get actual hole food, not the leftovers of piggy 1, 2, 3, and 4." I said referring to both my experience and the muggle nursery tale thing about "This little piggy went to the market…"

"And what are you, Piggy number 5?" Harry asked me, smiling.

"No, I'm the smart little piggy that always has food because she knows where to hide it, who to bribe, and not to forget, all the other piggies know not to mess with her." I said cheekily, knowing my eyes were twinkling, thanks to Fred and George constantly telling me. Ron smiled and stubbornly agreed. Harry just laughed as he got up, he smiled at me, which momentarily took away my breath, and said thank you before racing downstairs, Ron on his heels like a cute little puppy, following his master.

I then walked right into Fred and George's room, I jumped onto Fred's bed and snuggled down, waiting until they woke up, apparently they had been up all night as well, for they didn't just wake up as usual, Fred wrapped an arm sleepily around me, pulling me further against him, I just smiled and let myself drift off to sleep.

I was awoken by Fred's arm been slowly pulled off, and the person almost had Fred's arm all the way off me whenever it snapped back, now protectively, around me, my first sign he was awake was his breathing was different. But I just snuggled in deeper, trying to hide from the light now flooding the room.

"Ginny," Harry murmured in my ear, ignoring Fred's low growl. He knew he was stepping out of his limits, I knew he was, Fred and George knew he was, but yet he still did anyway.

"Go away, I slee-" my sleepy sentence was interrupted by a long yawn, "-epy." I finished.

"Yeah, Harry, give the little spitfire some room to breath." George said jokingly.

"Mrs. Weasley said you better go eat your food before it gets cold or Ron finds it." He said a little farther away this time. My eyes flew open, and before I even thought about it, I was flying down the stairs, my bright red hair flowing doing around my back, the air making it dance, gracefully, skillfully, and swiftly.

The twins and Harry all laughed and followed me, _much_ slower than I was.

Once I reached the kitchen, I saw Ron looking all over the place trying to find _my_ biscuits and gravy. I saw red.

"Ronald. Bilius. Weasley. Just _what_ do you _think_ you are doing?" I asked, slow and lethal, like a snake that is enjoying the kill. Ron slowly turned around, hoping and praying to every god and goddess up in the sky and below the ground (which at this point I was ready to help him meet some of those gods and goddesses he prayed to, the ones that are ten feet under, that is).

"Giiiinny!" He said, like he was just seeing me for the first time in months. "How are ya doin'?" He asked, slowly stepping away, "I believe the question was, what do you think you are doing." I enunciated every vowel, sound, consonant, word. Everything was still slow and lethal, and I had him cornered, and I was closing in on him like a she-wolf on a baby fawn.

"Me?" He tried to play dumb, but I wasn't a fool and he knew it, he was just stalling.

"I-I was j-just trying to c-catch a fly." He was stuttering, next comes the twitching.

"In the cupboard?" I countered.

"We-well, y-yea," twitch, "I o-opened th-the," twitch, "d-d-d-door a-and-" I cut him off there.

"And what were you doing in the cupboard?" I asked, we all knew I knew the answer, it was part of the reason why Ron was so scared, I was just drawing it out of him.

"I w-was l-looking f-for the m-mi-ilk-k," twitch, twitch, he muttered, cowering in the corner, "The milk? In the cupboard?" I asked, playing stupid, of course, Ron doesn't know that right now. He nodded nervously, "Okay." I said, giggling like one of those dumb blond cheerleaders that you see in movies (did I say that correctly?) On something called a – a… CDV? Or was it a DVD?), leaving him really confused and like those people who almost get killed by a psychopath, but get saved. (I'm okay? I'm okay….. I'M OKAY!)

"Don't look for my biscuits and gravy again." I said, with my back to him.

"Oooh, busted!" Fred and George said together.

After breakfast was done, I dragged my trunk down the stairs- thunk-thunk-thunk - "Good, Ginny's done. Would you go put your trunk in the car, dear?" mum asked, turning to the next red-head to head down the stairs, I walked outside to the old beat-up Ford Anglia which had had a engroigo charm, not that mum knows.

Walking to the extended trunk, I put my trunk in. I had been feeling deep red with Harry here, my not-so-secrete crush, but I was yellow! "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!" I sang, skipping back into the house, just to be ushered urgently back to the car. The train leaves _EXCATLY _at eleven o clock, sharp. My life might be turmoil, but I loved it. P.S. I annoyed my brothers all the way to Kings' Cross station.


	2. Dear Diary

Tom,

After spending a summer embarrassing myself in front of Harry, I'm surprised that he didn't even really notice me, although, he did say congrats after my sorting,

I'm in Gryffindor!

Ginny

Ginny,

That's great!

I was in Slytherin when I was in school, but the thing I didn't like, was that you never knew who your friends really were and who was just along for the perks.

Any cute boys?

Asides from Potter, of course.

Tom

Tom,

Weeeeell….

There's this one guy, he's a Malfoy… and as much as he's a jerk, he is kinda cute, but ya'know what they say…

Ginny

Ginny,

What do "they" say?

Tom

Tom

BOYS HAVE COOTIES! SILLY TOM! LAY!

Ginny

Ginny

Lay? And, trust me; you'll get past that stage. ;)

Tom

Tom

Laughing At You. And, EWW! Tom, a winky face?

My eyes- they burn!

Ginny

Ginny

;);););););););););)

LAY

Tom

.

Tom

Okay, now you're just mocking me.

Slytherin.

;)

Ginny

Ginny

Already to name calling?

Tsk, tsk, any younger and we'll be back in diapers!

Lol

I'm sure you have classes, and it's probably getting late, so you better get to bed,

Tom

Tom

Yea, I do, that was the only thing that didn't excite me about Hogwarts,

Class and homework.

Ginny

As the page went blank, I shut the diary, put away my quill and ink, and hid my diary in my trunk (it's so obvious, they'll never think that is where I hid it! Ha! Suckers!)

And then I sighed and crawled into bed, and fell asleep, having many dreams about that blond haired-silver eyed boy that I met on the train,

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Feelings

The hallways were filled with witches and wizards all trying to get to their class without getting in trouble, some of these witches and wizards were a bit more… confident in their… _walk_ to their classrooms.

These students were usually Slytherins.

A certain redheaded girl with a certain dairy clutched in her arms protectively and her school books in her bag over her shoulder wasn't as… forceful, in her way to her next class. In fact, the two Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls walking side by side were calmly talking, and were relaxed, just drifting off to the class the two shared.

Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley; The Fiery Flamer and The Bizarre Blonde.

You didn't want to get on _either_ of their lists; nor did you want to mess with Luna for fear of ticking off Ginny, nor Ginny for fear of ticking off Luna.

The duo was currently discussing what they should make that night: an oak leaf and nut carrousel or a nutmeg, cinnamon, and cocoa recipe or, if they should just wing it, because, inspiration is not planned; it flows randomly, _especially_ whenever you _don't_ have anywhere to write it down or to record it.

"I think we should mix the two and then have something to do with the moon and fire," Ginny commented, referring to their joke of Luna as the moon and Ginny as the fire, whenever the first year bumped into a certain Draco Malfoy, who was strutting down the hallway as if he owned the place (which he might, if rumors were true about all the money his father and mother gave to the minister and any other important person, group, place.).

"Oh, I'm sorry," the first year said in a soft mummer.

"As you should be," said the smirking second year, looking down at the girl on the ground, well, he was, until a usually calm and peaceful girl stood in his line of vision, arms crossed in front of her chest, head raised defiantly, eyes hostile, and he just raised an eyebrow when she opened her mouth, hiding his surprise with cool aristocratic.

Luna usually didn't say much, well, at least not in front of Slytherins, so it was kind of an understatement (or fifty) to just say that they were shocked, no, more like astounded, no, more than that, struck mute by the fiery blonde's words.

"Oh no you did not! I _know_ you did not, because if you did what I _think_ you did, I'm not sure I will be able to go to this class or the next one, and neither will you two, because I will be having to teach you two actual manners, and lord knows how long _that_ will take! You aren't the scum off the bottom of my daddy's pond, so I know you will not, can not, and shall not talk to Ginny like that ever again or I shall take away your ability to talk. _Permanently_."

The two Slytherins visibly shivered for a second before they were able to control their bodies again.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "you really shouldn't speak that way to your elders," he said smirking.

Luna puffed up, and Blaise chuckled lowly, his eyes gleaming with… pride?

Ginny just shook her head fondly and dragged her irritated friend to class, leaving the two male Slytherins behind them.

Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise looked at Draco, "Mate," they said together.


	4. Mates

Blaise sighed with content, his shower had helped relax him, but he felt energized and renewed, and as he jumped into his best friend's bed, he grinned, he had found his mate, the one that was his better half, his soul mate, the missing puzzle piece to his soul.

And, as he suspected, once Draco entered the dormitory room, he was also wearing a shit-eating grin. That is, until he saw who, or rather _what_, was in his bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" The angel screeched, "Oh, I'm sorry, is this your bed? I didn't notice." He smiled innocently, enjoying the rise he was getting out of his best friend.

"Yea? Well now you know, so you can get the h-e-double broomsticks out of my bed!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your feathers in a twist!" The fallen angel responded as he slowly starts to get out of the now warm and comfy bed.

"Don't snag your tail on my bed either!"

Draco is a demonic angel and Blaise is a fallen angel. The two are surprisingly compatible with each other.

"So, I have a fiery redhead mate and you have a very protective moony -I mean that in the good way-"he said at Blaise's growl, "mate! If that's not an uneventful day, I don't know what is! Good night, Blaise." He said before muttering a quite "nox"

"Goodnight, Draco." The other boy smiled fondly as he too muttered a quite "nox" before falling asleep, having his ever-reoccurring nightmare of when he fell, but this time, his mate was in it, and it made him feel better, it was still a nightmare, but it was better because Luna was there.

O.O Hey, that rhymes!


	5. Crash Landing

In the dark night, the two late students didn't see the murderous tree that they were headed straight towards!

*Crash! Thunk, thump, boom, bang!*

Then, as if the tree had a mind of its own, it began to attack the car!

One of these students tended to act on impulse and whatever source of sugar he had previously ingested, and that's just what he did- ping out his wand, beating and banging it on the dashboard before the poor, battered wand finally snapped.

The redheaded boy paled, if possible, even more, now he had not only "borrowed" his dad's flying Ford Angela; he had broken Charlie's old wand, he had already been expecting a Howler about the car, but now he was expecting one about how expensive wands were, as well.

The Ravenette somehow got the car to stay alive; after all, living the Weasley's house full of 9 redheaded people, a majority of them being males, you learn to become rather stubborn. And Harry was relying on that stubbornness having rubbed off on to the car. It _had_ too.

And, for one of the few rare times in his life, the Fates actually were favoring him. The car creaked and groaned, but it reversed out of the tree, landed them safely, growled at the tree and Ron, but purred for Harry, kindly opened the door for him and set his things down. But it spit out Ron like an expired can of rusty oil, and it wasn't nice to his things either, in fact, it took great joy in how badly it banged up Scabbers.

"Scabbers!" The redhead yelled, racing towards his beloved rat.

Harry chuckled and petted the car one more time, making it purr again, before it took off towards the Forbidden Forest and he helped Ron up and together they picked up their stuff, already wincing at their thoughts of how bad her lecture was going to be this time.

But before the Mother Hen could find and scold her chicks, the snake slithered into the chicken coop.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR FATHER'S CAR?! IF YOU HAD BEEN RESPONSIBLE LIKE ME AND ALL THE OTHER STUDENTS, YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" That was just the beginning of Hermione's "lecture".

She went at it for at leas 30 minutes, only stopping about every five to take a breath, when she was interrupted by the post arriving.

She smirked once she saw what Errol was carrying, trying to keep as far away from the angry looking red letter, wrote by a very angry Mrs. Weasley. Ron paled and Harry just looked confused.

Making everybody within a one hundred mile radius think, 'Awww!'

Yes, even Draco Glacies Malfoy, sworn enemy.

Because, Merlin, he's cute when he's confused! And

To humiliate him, but mostly a.

"Look who's got a Howler!" Seamus yelled.

"Shuddup Seamus!" Ron snapped, ears turning red at the tips.

"Better open it, Ronald, don't want another one about ignoring her, now do we?" Hermione gloated smugly.

"You too, Hermione." Ron said, she looked shocked for a second.

Ron's hands shook as he reached out to open his death sentence.

"RONALD WEASLY!" Hermione and Molly must have planned lectures…

At the end of Ron's Howler, the Howler turned to Ginny, who flinched back, hoping to the gods that she hadn't ticked off her mother. At all.

"Oh, and Ginny dear, your father and I are _so_ proud that you got in Gryffindor." Ginny sighed a breath of relief, before her satisfied look turned to one of shock as the Howler ripped itself up.

Although she scoffed at being congratulated in what house she made it into, how was she expose to control that – ask it, she didn't think so.

But Ginny's musings were suddenly cut short as her head snapped up to see a bunch of flying white-silvery blond hair zooming by her, tears in her eyes and a piece of parchment clutched to her chest.

"Luna!" she yelled, following her soul-sister out of the Great Hall, which remained silent for some time before, like the spell had been broken, everybody started to talk again.

Draco, who had just seconds ago been purring at his mate being congratulated over something she really couldn't control, what was she going to do? Ask it?

He didn't think so.

But was now tearing off after her, Blaise right behind, no beside, no – in front of him. The two found them, thanking of a story to tell them, they stepped out of the shadows, shocking Luna, but not even fazing Ginny, not one bit.

"Yes," she asked.

"Are you two alright?" Blaise asked, looking at Luna.

"I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-i-ine!" she said through the tears.

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure." Draco said.

"Oh, so Slytherins do have hearts," Ginny cooed, "I was under the impression that whenever you were babies, they were sold for gold. I must be wrong!" She smiled, teasingly making Luna giggle, Draco just chuckled and Blaise smiled softly at his mate before smiling at Ginny challengingly.

"And _I_ was under the impression that you Gryffindors were put in a Lion's Den and somehow survived." Blaise quipped back.

"Well, that is true…" Ginny left everybody hanging, looking out the window, and then she finished her sentence, "For me."

"I had to deal with seven brothers did I not? And they were and are all Gryffindors." Draco, Blaise, Luna and Ginny all looked at each other and then started laughing.

What the boys didn't know was that Luna's laugh was a little more forced than normal, and Ginny wasn't planning on telling them.

They spent a couple hours just joking and playing around but soon it was time for lunch and Ginny sat with Luna. After lunch, Luna dragged Ginny to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Alright, spill." Ginny demanded.

···End of chapter···

Glacies is pronounced glacius, its Latin for ice. (Get it- Draco, Dragon, Glacies, Ice, Ice Dragon… )


	6. Girls' Night In

I know in the books it says that Luna's mm died when she was nine years old, but for my story I'm changing it.

"Alright spill." Ginny demanded.

"M-m-my m-m-mu-u-um-um d-d-ied-d, Gin-nny, she-she's go-gone!"

I gasped and lunged at her, pulling her into my arms for a much-needed hug. She just tucked her head into my shoulder and cried until the nargels, or whatever it is, left.

"Luna, this is what the nargels want, they want you to feel _really_ bad," I said, and then I remembered a m-mavie (right?) that we watched once, "This. Must. Not. Happen." I even did the motions.

It was worth it, she giggled and pulled out of her cocoon she had been building up.

"Silly Ginny," She chastised playfully, "those are wolly-wumblebums!"

_Wally-whatabums?_

"They try to make somebody feel really bad. Daddy and I think that is the only reason they exist!" She giggled again.

"Well," I smirked. "No wally-wumblebums are gonna get by me, that's for sure!" We both giggled.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling with our pillows and blankets, we had asked the house elves if they could possibly make us some hot chocolate, and I had conjured up a televtion (I really think I messed that one up…), and we were giggling and gossiping while watching movisies, I conjured up one of my sketchbooks and started sketching outfits for when we both found our "princes" and were living in our "so mythically awesome you'd better be jealous" castles.

Because, ya know, everybody deserves a girls' night… in?

I sketched and Luna started to brainstorm on ideas to our newest project ideas. In fact, I think she was also brainstorming ideas for our next couple of projects.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

In the Slytherin's common room (this is what we do, Friday's are for frisking…. Lol ^.^)

Draco and Blaise were working on their small amounts of homework. They had told the professors that Luna and Ginny felt a little nauseous and thought it best if they were to miss class, so if their nausea were to get worse, they wouldn't make anybody else get sick. (They had, of course, said it politely, but in a manner that made the professors shush them).

They didn't want their mates getting in trouble.

But soon the homework was done and the wicked ones wanted to have fun (lol ^.^)

The two male Slytherins were working on creating some spells, using Latin, Greek, Old French, anything that got the job done well.

Blaise started absentmindedly jotting down words and soon, he glanced down at his piece of parchment, and his fingers found a spot that just sang with powerful ancient magic.

_Couvrir karatus._ To cover the horn(s). It used Greek and Old French words and roots.

Meanwhile, Draco had found his own powerful spell.

_Lepidus pteron. _Scale wing. It used Greek words and roots.

Draco thought it might allow the person it was cast upon to grow [scaly] wings. (Temporarily or not, he wasn't sure.)

_Fatum licium._ Fate thread.

_That might be useful_, thought Draco.

Soon it was bedtime for the students, and many were dreaming ordinary dreams.

But that wasn't the case for five.

Wait..._five?!_

* * *

There is not one, but two references in this chapter.

I'll give whoever can guess them a virtual cookie mountain to whoever can guess both, and a smaller version to whoever can guess just one.

Hint: One is from a Wrock (wizard rock) band, and one is from a movie.

:)


End file.
